School of Magic
by Gothical Mage
Summary: Lucy has been forced to move to a new town by her father so he can expand his business. She unwillingly has to switch schools and begin her last year of highshool with people she doesn't know and has never heard of. She soon realizes that it's not going to be her best year and her hopes for making friends die. What will happen to make her smile again?
1. Chapter 1

A new day, a new school. Sounds great for any kid going to high school for the first time, right? While that is true for grade 9s, it's not so great for a grade 12. 'Why me?' I silently cried to myself as I fell asleep on the final day of summer.

I always thought I had it great; I was always the pretty and popular one whenever I was at school but as soon as I told my so called "friends" that I was moving, (not by my own choice either), they all turned on me and basically left me for dead. I could hardly believe that on my last day there was absolutely no one saying good bye or telling me that they'd miss me. I believed that my feelings were mutual; I was going to miss all of my friends so much but apparently we were never on the same page to begin with. I left school saddened and feeling quite depressed. After that it just got worse, no one ever texted me and no matter how many times I texted or phoned my best friends, I never had any sort of response. Although this may not sound all that bad 'everyone has those friends who are just being nice for no reason, no?' Wrong-o! I never had any real friends, likely because my father is a rich businessman and we have no shortage of cash. It's horrifying how greedy and selfish people really are. I truly was preparing myself for the worst year of my life. No friends. No one to trust. And no one to keep me going.

I woke up early the next morning, practically rising with the sun as my butler were to say. I really do wish that I didn't have my own personal servers though, its completely unnecessary. But of course this is all under command by my all powerful father and I have no control over it whatsoever. I sighed as I walked sleepily to my closet to see what I would wear. I've always felt that I'm quite stylish and only wear the cutest clothes but now I doubt every move and choice I make because who knows if I ever really was cute to my friends anyway? Maybe they didn't care how I dressed as long as I chauffeured them around. But either way there's nothing to do now but move on. These emotions can't last forever, can they?

I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head to rid myself of those feelings. I then look at my closet; about the same size of my room, if not bigger. The choices I have are endless. Of course they're entirely designer which I really don't have a clue about but own regardless as it's all my father will allow me to buy, 'only the best for my little girl!'. I disagree with this but once again I have no control over it. I grab what I believe to be one of my cutest outfits. A blue skirt with long socks and black knee high boots. My shirt is white with a pretty blue pattern which matches the colour of my skirt. I quickly do my hair in my usual style, a small side ponytail near the top of my head, finish it off with makeup and I'm all ready! I steal a quick glance at myself in my floor length mirror. I wink cutely at myself, strike a pose (I know I'm really lame for acting this way) and then skip out of my room hoping for the best.

When I arrive at the dining room downstairs my father is already sitting at the table waiting for me. The table has already been set for three by our servers. An old habit by them really since my mom died many years ago but it's harmless to say the least. I smile slightly at my father as I sit at the opposite end of the long table from him (this is where he meets his associates now as we no longer have a personal study for him like the one we did back home but oh well, I kind of enjoy the downsizing of our house).

"Good morning, Lucy." My father says emotionlessly.

"Good morning, Father." I reply exactly like a robot, as if it were programmed into me to respond this way every time we greet.

"I presume you slept well last night in your new bed."

"Of course I did!" I smile brightly on the outside but on the inside I'm crying for my old bed which I have never parted with ever before. It was my rock, the only thing I thought I would get to keep from home other than my personal belongings but my father decided a new house meant new everything.

"I see." An awkward silence follows this statement. I open my mouth to speak but our food has been served and all there is to do now is eat. During all of our meals there is no sound. No talking. No laughing. No coughing. No anything except eating. I long for the conversations we used to have at our dinner table with mom but that's gone now too. It seems I have nothing left but myself. I hurriedly finish my breakfast. I feel as if the sooner I get to school, the sooner this day will be over.

"Well father, I'll see you after school!" I call as I run out the door waving. I know he waves back but for some reason I get a shiver down my spine and shake uncontrollably. I slow down then stop completely, I glance back at my father, still sitting in his chair and finishing his breakfast. Everything seems normal. I laugh to myself before finally escaping through the front door with my book bag.

I begin walking to school as it really isn't too far from our house and try to cool my head off. I feel extremely nervous to be entering a new school where everyone has already made their cliques and been accepted by the others. I lose my self in thought but then I hear my name.

"Lucy-sama!" I look around trying to figure out where its coming from.

"Wait, Lucy-sama! Your father ordered us to bring you to school! It's dangerous for you to be walking by yourself." I turn back towards my house and see my fathers personal driver and my own driver waving their arms at me as they try to get in their car. I sigh dejectedly and slowly make my way back home and climb into the backseat of our car.

"Really guys, I've told you before you don't need to drive me everywhere. I'll be fine on my own! The school is only a 15 minute walk from here." I look out the window and see the smiling faces of teenagers with the freedom that I've always longed for. They all seem so happy just to be able to walk to school with each other and here I am stuck in a car.

"Sorry, Lucy-sama but your fathers orders are his orders and we can't go against them. You understand right?"

"I do, I swear I do but this is ridiculous isn't it? School isn't so far." I frown even more at the fact that all these people don't seem nearly as rich as me and the possibility of fitting in at all has become even more hopeless for me.

"We really are sorry Lucy-sama." My driver says in a tone meaning that its the end of that conversation. No matter how I argue and plead, they will never go against a will of my father unless it would be me in danger. They really do care for me but all I ever wanted was some freedom.

"Fine." I say grumpily as I stare out the window. A single tear falls from my right eye and I quickly wipe it away, hoping it wasn't spotted. There's nothing more I can do now. We finally arrive outside my new school and I gasp in surprise. It's much nicer than any of the pictures I've seen and I'm delighted to be able to get away from my fathers control.

"Well I'll see you guys later, bye now!" I cry as I leap from the car and run to the front door of the school.

"Lucy-sama, don't be so-!" the rest of the sentence is cut off as I enter the building. I feel more at ease all ready once inside and take a moment to clear my mind before beginning my search for the office. No one is around so I am hopelessly left alone to find my way there. When I finally get there, students have already began to enter the school and find their homerooms and celebrate with their friends who are in the same class and comfort those who aren't. I smile sadly '_this would have been me at home right now_'. Once again I clear my head then take a deep breath before entering the office.

"Good morning. Is there something I can do for you?" smiles a young looking girl as I enter.

"Good morning to you too, I'm new here and I really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing right now." I examine her quickly, silver hair which if not for her face would have indicated she was a bit older but the colour wasn't gray, just shiny like a ring. Her eyes were dark and intelligent. She was very pretty.

"Ahh you must be Lucy Heartfillia. Please come in and meet our headmaster. He's in that room right over there. My name is Mira by the way, I recently graduated from this school and am now working as secretary." She says while pointing to a small room to the left of her desk.

"Thank you very much. It's nice to meet you." I say bowing slightly before heading to the room she indicated and knocking quietly.

"Come in." Calls a gruff voice.

"Good morning, sir." I say as I enter the room.

"Lucy, that must be you right? Good morning!" He sounds very energetic for a man of his age. He seems extremely old yet he still acts young and I try not to laugh at his height. He is incredibly short, about the height of a normal toddler.

"Yes, sir, that's me1" I grin back.

"Alright well I have some paperwork you need to fill out before you can head to your homeroom. It shouldn't take too long." He hands me a pile of paperwork. About 20 pages long.

"I have to fill out all of this?" I exclaim. I gape at the enormous amount of work lying ahead of me.

"It's quite simple though. Should only take 5 minutes and I have your schedule right here to make it a little easier when you're done.. I've already talked to your homeroom teacher that you may be late. He understands." He replies nonchalantly.

"Well alright." I say as I sit down and begin to fill out the paperwork. As I'm writing I constantly check the clock on the corner of the headmasters desk. 10 minutes pass and I'm only on the fourth page. I begin to rush to finish because being late on the first day is probably one of the worst things I could do. After about 20 minutes of scribbling random things, I finally am finished. Most of the questions on there were pointless, like whats your favourite colour? Why would they need to know that in the first place.

"I'm all done!" I say happily.

"Good, good. Well here's your schedule and good luck." He hands me my schedule and I get up to leave.

"Thank you sir." I leave the room, wave good bye to Mira and begin to search for my homeroom. Unfortunately this school seems much bigger than my last one, although we had elevators, there had to be about 4 flights of stairs and no matter how I tried I couldn't find my class on the first even though it was room 101. I begin to wish I had either a map or someone to tell me where I should be going. I finally decide that I should just go back to the office to ask where it is.

"Oh, sorry I thought you had a tour of our school already. I'll take you there." Mira offers as she begins to stand.

"Really, don't worry about showing me, I don't want to be any trouble. Could you just give me some instructions on where it is?"

"Are you sure?" She questions, not moving from her now standing position. I wave my arms.

"Really, it's alright."

"Well ok, its on the fourth floor. It seems a bit backwards but rooms 101-114 are on that floor, 215-225 are on the third and so on. It's an odd arrangement but that's how it was designed in the first place. Anyway room 101 is the first door on the right at the top of the stairs closest to the office. Just let me know if you need anymore help." She smiles kindly at me. I smile back and thank her before I begin climbing up all of the stairs. '_Why on earth are there so many floors anyway? Are they really needed that much? There can't be that many students here! This is too small of a town for that!'_

By the time I reach the last floor I feel flustered and even more frustrated. So many floors really aren't necessary and it seems like a waste of time to have that many! I take a few deep breaths as I approach the door with a sign saying room 101 on it. I turn the doorknob slowly, take one last deep breath and open the door with a huge smile on my face. As soon as I enter the room goes silent and everyone turns to stare at me. I try to keep smiling under all the pressure.

"Ah you must be Lucy. Welcome to room 101, English." The one who seems to be the teacher says. I am taken aback by the colour of his hair. It's green. I don't really understand how that's normal but I try to keep myself from faltering in front of everyone.

"Yup thats me!" I say cutely and point to myself.

"Good. My name is Green-sensei, and seeing as you're late you don't have much choice for seating. The only spot left is the one beside Natsu. Sorry about that, really I never thought to make a seating plan." He smiles sheepishly.

"Oh it's no problem, really!" I wave my hands. I scan the room for the only empty seat, a spot in the very back next to a pink haired boy. Once again the hair colours here are astounding to me. '_I don't see what could be so bad about him. He has pink hair for goodness sake, there's no way he's a bad kid.' _I head to my seat, ignoring all the looks I get from all the others and take my seat at the back.

"Now that everyone is here, time to introduce ourselves. Kind of like a game but just tell us your name and what your hobbies and likes are. I'll start. My name is Freed Green and I don't like when my students address me by my first name so I suggest you don't do it. Let's see... green is my favourite colour. Yes my hair is naturally this colour-" he glances at all of the students who are staring at his hair in awe while chuckling slightly. "- and my hobbies are reading and writing and learning all sorts of different written languages... Now who wants to go next?" The boy beside me, Natsu I believe his name was, raises his hand as far as he can. "Yes, Natsu, go ahead." sits down behind his desk and relaxes.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. My hobbies are fire, keeping myself fit and I'd have to say my favourite colour would actually be the colour of fire!" He shouts excitedly. I flinch at how loud he is. He seems to keep talking but I try my best to drown him out. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time English class is over I already feel like I've been at school forever. By the time Green-sensei was able to make Natsu stop talking about how great fire is the class was half over and almost everyone had fallen asleep. When it finally came to my turn the bell rang and Green-sensei told us that whoever didn't get to go today would go tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it.

I yawn as I rise out of my seat and stretch. I slowly begin to pack my things and prepare for my next class. It says gym is next in room 331 which I figure to be on floor 2.

"So you're new here, huh?" The boy beside me says excitedly.

"Yes, it's pretty obvious isn't it?" I reply sarcastically.

"Well I'm Natsu, what do you have next?"

"Gym class." I continue packing up my things in an agitated way. Just one more thing!

"Geography?" He asks confused.

"Gym! How do you mix those too up?" I snap at him and glare before walking out of the room.

"I'll see you later then Lucy-chan!" He calls as if we're already friends. '_No wonder felt bad for me. I wish I had some sort of heads up that he would be such an idiot.' _I sigh as I go with the flow of the crowd towards the stairs. By the time I actually find my classroom I'm already 5 minutes late. I don't understand why this school was made so huge, its like a maze thats impossible to figure out!

"Sorry I'm late. I'm new." I say when I enter the gym. A big male stands before me when I enter. I gape in surprise, I never expected a guy to be here, I have no idea what's happening right now.

"Well hurry up and get changed. We have a lot of training to start with today. My name is Jura Neekis, do no act so surprised to find your gym teacher is a male by the way, I have no interest in any of my students. Now get going, Lucy."

"Yes, sir!" I shout as I run to the change room. I get inside to find most of the girls have already changed and are getting ready to leave the change room. I hurriedly change then run out. The rest of my class is now running laps around the gym for what I assume is our warm-up. I follow their lead and run too.

"Nice work, Erza. As always you're in top shape." Neekis-sensei compliments a scarlet haired girl who seems to have finished running and isn't panting at all. I begin to wonder how many laps I'm supposed to run and just run until the rest of the girls have also stopped. All of us are panting like mad, I feel like I just ran a marathon, this teacher must be crazy to think we can do this without a problem.

"Now everyone, since you're all warmed up I'll explain what we'll be doing today and for this school year. I am here to teach you that your physical fitness is essential to your magic abilities. If you are not in good enough shape you may not be able to help yourself when you can't use your magic... Yes Lucy?"

"Magic?... What do you mean by that Neekis-sensei?" I feel confused and all the other girls snicker at me except for one, the one named Erza. My face turns a shade almost as dark as Erza's hair, she has a look that seems to always be on her face, a permanent glare so I don't take offence by her.

"A newbie huh? Have you not used your magic yet then? You haven't developed fully. Well I'll give you a quick rundown then. Everyone here has a magical talent. For example Erza can requip weapons as well as her clothing to fight. Later on through the year you'll see this in your next class, which is all about training you with your magic. There are many different types of magic, those who are ice mages, water mages, fire mages and so on. The choices are unlimited. Since you don't seem to be able to use your magic yet, we'll have to put you under some sort of traumatic thing to trigger it. I can sense your magical power, Lucy, and it's a fairly strong one. Erza will you begin with sparring with her so we can draw it out?" I feel even more confused then before and begin to panic, I look all around and at everyone who has a magic ability and gulp. '_What am I going to do?'_

"Yes, Neekis-sensei." As Erza speaks her body begins to glow. When it is gone she is in a completely different outfit with a wooden sword. I slowly back away from her.

"What are you going to do?" she launches at me, I scream and then a bull with an oversized axe stands before me. I gape, _'who is this? Where did he come from?'_.

"Hello princess, don't you remember me? You've summoned me before." I take a closer look at his face. This has to be a dream, just like when I saw this creature before. A monster had attacked me and I had some sort of golden key and then he popped out of no where just like now.

"Who are you? This has to be a dream..." I look around at everyone else, they don't appear the least bit impressed by this and barely react to the fact that this man came out of no where.

"My name is Taurus. I am one of the 12 zodiacs, the bull to be precise You summoned me with my key before but this time I came of my own will to save you." He casts me a sidelong glance. "Good to see you again." He smirks before darting at Erza with his axe

She dodges him and aims to hit him with her wooden sword. He catches the sword with his giant axe and it snaps in half, she glares daggers that seem to pierce right through him.

"You're much stronger then this, Erza Scarlet." He smirks again at her. Her body begins to glow again and then she reappears with a whole new outfit on. She has a skirt and a breastplate on and a real sword this time.

"Enough!-" shouts Neekis-sensei. Everyone freezes at this and looks at him. "-We know what she can do now so we have no need to be fighting in this classroom. This is not a class for magic, it is for strength of the body.-" he turns to me. "- Lucy, you are a celestial mage which means you can summon spirits with your magic to fight for you. That is not a common magical skill, you should be proud to have it. You must now learn how to use it properly and summon the spirits with their keys at will. It seems you already have a key then as well, Taurus, the bull from the Zodiacs. Do you know where your key is?"

"I do, I always carry it around with me, it's gold right?"

"It is. Now that you know, practice as hard and as much as possible you must be able to use your magic when you need it."

"Yes, Neekis-sensei." I bow slightly. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, I see Taurus waving and then he disappears back to wherever it was that he came from.

The rest of the class instead of participating completely I find my mind wandering to what I've been missing out on by not knowing my own ability. I can't believe I've had this power stored in me that I never even knew about. It's crazy to think that I can use magic to summon spirits when I need them and that's just my power. I can't imagine what kind of powers all of my fellow students have too. I doubt even my father realizes that this school is actually for those with magical power. He probably chose it because of it's fanciness. All I know now is that I must keep this a secret from my father he can never know that this is actually a school for mages. I make a fist and feel the determination to keep this all a secret and a promise to train myself to use my ability. _'I will get stronger and be able to do things right. There's no doubt about it, this is a great opportunity that I can't miss. This is my only chance to become a mage that I've heard about all of my life. My goal is now a lot closer than it ever has been before.'_ I believe in this thought of mine no matter how crazy it may seem and I'm ready to follow my dreams.

After gym class I find myself once again moving slowly with the crowd in every direction. I still don't know where I am exactly or where my next class is yet but I don't have any choice but to go through this hallway to get there as its in room 350. It must be here somewhere right. As I'm searching and starting to feel hopeless a smouldering person runs by. '_What on earth is happening now?'_ As I"m thinking this my body begins to move on its own after the person. Just as I feel I'm going to reach them I feel a sudden coldness behind me. I turn to see a boy with no shirt on running or rather sliding through the hallway on some ice. My jaw drops even more at this sight. _'Can this day get any weirder.'_ I give up on following the burning person and just continue to find my class.

I arrive at a door at the end of the hallway and slowly raise my head to check the number. **350.** I finally found it and this time I'm not late. I push the door open quickly and do a victory dance in my head. I open my eyes to see everyone giving me weird looks. Apparently the dance wasn't just in my head. I turn to a man laughing at the front of the room, and grin sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Welcome. Have a seat." He says still fighting not to laugh. I glance around the room for an empty seat. Immediately I spot Natsu frantically waving at me to sit beside him. I try to find another empty seat far away from him and I find one but as soon as I head for it the boy from before without a shirt on darts towards it and claims it before I have a chance to move. I sigh heavily before slowly moping to my new seat.

"Hey Lucy-san how was gym?" He grins widely.

"Fine." I reply without looking at him.

"What's your problem?" He raises his voice slightly, I look at him questioningly and see an expression of annoyance on his face.

"I thought it was obvious that you are." I say while laughing.

"Hey!" he shouts.

"Be quiet you two, I don't have time to be listening to you argue all day!" The man from the front of the room says.

"Sorry." I say and shrink into my seat as everyone else laughs. Natsu shakes his fist at them angrily and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Now my name is Gildarts Clive and I will be your magic instructor. I see some familiar faces, some more than other of course but it's nice to meet you all anyway. I hope everyone here already has some knowledge of their power and can use it at will. Not only will we be doing book work in this class but we will also be using our magic for sparring and missions you could call them throughout the year. I understand that magic can be fun but you must understand that it can also be very dangerous. That's why we must train the mind and body as well as our magic power. It makes us more equal and coordinated. Any questions?" No one even bats an eye to what he's saying but I'm sucking it in like a fish. I've never heard much about magic before so I have to take advantage of this now while I have the chance.

As the class continues I can see Natsu out of the corner of my eye becoming more and more bored until hes falling asleep. I wish I could relax like him because he probably already knows all he can about his magic. I bet hes known about his for a while now, I feel so unlucky now that I only just realized my true nature.

By the end of class Natsu has been yelled at many times for falling asleep not only by the teacher but the boy from the hallway who seems to take his clothes off randomly when stressed who I now know as Gray Fullbuster. It's ironic to see those two already as one is fire and the other is ice so it makes sense that they wouldn't really get along. _'No wonder he ran to that seat as fast as he could. I wish I could have done the same though really because this boy just never stops being a nuisance and I only just met him!'_

The bell rings signalling lunch and suddenly Natsu is wide awake. He jumps out of his seat so fast that he scares me and I jump a little.

"Time to eat!" He shouts before dashing out of the room leaving his schoolbag and work behind. '_What a careless boy.' _I think to myself as I clean up his stuff as well as my own.

"That Natsu has always been quite an airhead. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." The teacher approaches me to help clean up Natsus things.

"Yes I just moved here a few weeks ago from pretty far. I can't believe the people in this school already. It's crazy!" He laughs at my expression.

"You'll get used to it. See ya." He waves as he casually walks out the door. _'What an odd teacher.'_

Suddenly I hear a loud crash, I run outside the classroom to see a gaping whole in the wall opposite the doorway. I go up to the edge and look down to see Clive-sensei below and rubbing the back of his head.

"I really should pay more attention." He mutters as he gets up and calmly walks away as if nothing happened. I stare wide-eyed at this in awe. I don't really get what's with the people at this school but its anything but normal. I shake my head before going downstairs with my own things as well as Natsu's. I make my way to what I assume is the cafeteria because that's where the majority of the students are heading and begin to look for the pink haired mage. _'I hope this won't be more trouble than its worth.' _I think as I enter the chaos which is known as the cafeteria.

"Natsu-san!" I call but it's no use. The only way he would hear me is if he were standing right next to me and I don't see him anywhere. I scan the cafeteria tables with no luck, the pink haired mage is no where to be found. _'What an idiot.'_ I sigh in frustration then decide to just find an empty table and eat my lunch in peace. I'm sure I'll find him at some point so I can give him his stuff back but right now I'm really hungry and besides there's no point in trying to find him with this many people in one room at the same time.

I spot a table in the back corner of the cafeteria and begin going towards it, just as I'm about to sit down a boy with more piercings than I count count on both hands sits down at the table. I freeze, then quickly turn and walk away from him. There's no way I'm sitting near someone who looks that scary, his eyes appeared red and his hair was jet black. I once again begin to search for an empty table. I don't see any so I just decide that I should eat in the outside by the garden today.

"Lucy-chan over here!" I hear my name and I look around to see who was calling. I immediately see Natsu standing on the cafeteria table and waving at me as well as yelling my name. People begin to face me again as I make my way over my face turns a dark red because of the embarrassment I feel.

"Why'd you have to yell at me so much? Everyone turned to stare at me!" I keep casting glances around me to see if anyone is still watching but it seems as if once Natsu got off the table they began to eat their lunches and talk amongst themselves again.

"I thought you were looking for a place to sit." He replies while grinning.

"Idiot." I mutter as I sit down. I slowly begin to take my lunch out of my bag and eat calmly. I notice Natsu is just sitting there staring at me for some reason, and I begin to wonder why. Then I hear his stomach growling loudly.

"Didn't you bring a lunch?" I ask him with a spoonful of rice halfway to my mouth.

"I did but I forgot my stuff in the classroom and its probably locked now." He sighs sadly at the thought of him not being able to eat at lunch time. I reach for the bag beside me that I brought from the classroom for him. Just as I'm about to bring it out Gray comes over and sits at our table.

"Did you forget your lunch, spitfire?" He mocks Natsu as he pulls his own lunch from his backpack.

"For your information, ice queen, I just left my backpack in my last class, I didn't forget my lunch."

"Idiot." Gray says casually.

"What'd you say?" Natsu begins to get a threatening tone.

"I said you're an idiot." Gray repeats wit han edge to his voice.

"Guys, guys! Calm down its no big deal! Look Natsu I brought your stuff from class because you left so quickly earlier." Natsu's eyes brighten as I pass him his backpack, he eagerly opens it and brings out his lunch. I stare s he devours it greedily and in less than 5 minutes its gone. I had never seen anyone eat so fast in my life and was staring at him with a surprised look.

"Phew, that was really great!" He smiles brightly at me. Gray had continued to eat without looking in Natsu's directions. I shake my head and continue to eat my own lunch again feeling better that I was able to bring Natsu back his stuff.

By the end of lunch I'm surprised that both Gray and Natsu are still alive because they seem to butt heads all the time for no reason. Every time I turned around they were fighting again and although it was pretty funny it was equally stupid, I have no clue what they're thinking fighting at school like that. However, the teachers seem to just ignore as if it were a common occurrence and I just don't understand this school's rules.

The bell rings to signal the end of lunch and all the students begin to make their way to their next classes. I check my schedule again to see what I have next. Math Room 462. I begin walking in the direction I believe the room to be in and am delighted when I find it in only a few minutes. I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this school now. I walk in the class and claim a seat in the back. A few minute later, Natsu walks in and spots me and immediately dashes for the seat beside me. He seems to already believe we're great friends but I don't really know anything about him so I can't really say that we're friends yet.

"Hey Lucy-chan, we have another class together!"

"I guess so, Natsu-san." I reply forcing a wide smile onto my face. He sits down happily besides me and begins to rock on his chair while whistling with his hands behind his head.

"You're going to fall, don't you know how dangerous that is?" I ask him. I would think that I have an astounded look on my face because I can't believe he's willing to put himself in a position where he can get hurt so easily.

"No way, I won't-" **THUMP. **Natsu falls to the ground with his chair. I snicker at him on the ground.

"What did I tell you." I say while trying not to laugh at him. Then our teacher walks in. A woman with brown hair and eyes with glasses on. She seems oddly out of place in this classroom as she's wearing a really strange outfit consisting of a very short dress and socks that are up to mid-thigh. The students all stare at her as she takes a seat on top of her desk.

"Good afternoon class, I'm Evergreen but you can call me Stone-sensei and I'll be your math teacher. I'll make sure that this class is thrilling for you all." She talks in a tone that's almost to the point of seduction, I shudder at this thought. So far all of my classes have had strange teachers and stranger students. I begin to look forward to my last class of the day which is science and drift off in thought. Math though isn't one of my favourite subjects, its easy enough but it just isn't anything to do with writing which is my passion so I tend not to pay a lot of attention in it.

Math class passes in a flash and before I know it the bell is ringing and everyone is going to their last class of the day. I get up too and begin making my way to the third floor room 236, science. For the last time today I move with the crowd of students to the stairs. When I find the class and enter I find myself standing in a room filled with many plants and dragon things. There are scales and bones of a dragon, even pictures of dragons are all over the room. This class seems a lot more intimidating than any of my other classes so far but regardless of that I take a seat located near the back.

Before long a girl with blue hair comes and sits beside me and smiles shyly before taking a seat. She looks a bit familiar and think of where I've seen her before. I begin going through the faces I saw in all of my classes today. After a few minutes it comes to me.

"English class!" I shout out triumphantly, perhaps a little too loudly because people give me funny looks but I don't care at this point.

"Excuse me?" the girl says slowly and completely confused.

"You're from my English class, sorry I don't know your name. Natsu-san just seemed to go on and on about fire so we never really got around to everyone I guess. My names Lucy by the way. Nice to meet you!" I exclaim, extending my hand towards it, she shakes it gently.

"I'm Levy, its nice to meet you too Lucy-san." She smiles sweetly at me right before the bell rings and our teacher enters the room.

"All right class, my name is Daphne Draganoid and I'll be your science teacher. To be precise in this class you' mostly be learning about dragons, exciting right?" She seems over enthused to be talking about dragons.

"Aren't dragons extinct?" Asks a loud voice from the middle of the room, she turns so suddenly towards him that I barely see her move.

"Well young man, in case you didn't realize yet, dragons have gone missing, yes that much is certain but we do not just conclude that they have gone extinct completely, I myself believe that they will return here shortly. Any more questions?" She speaks in a harsh tone and at the question she poses everyone shakes their head no.

"Good, now moving on. I'll assign you each your textbooks now just to get it over with." She goes to a bookshelf in the back corner of the room and begins handing out textbooks with number printed on the spine.

"Now in case you don't remember you don't get to keep these textbooks so I'll have to write down your textbook number and have you initial that you have it to keep track of them. If you lose it you'll have to pay for it and believe me that's no easy thing to do. They are quite expensive, probably around $125 each. So be extra cautious with it!" She seems to have become cheery again and everyone relaxes a bit more. She hands me a textbook, the title being "Dragons: 12", a plain and simple title and it's quite obvious that this will probably be the only topic for this class. I sigh sadly, I've always liked science in a way, it can't explain why humans can use magic but it's pretty fascinating stuff to learn about anyway.

Throughout this class the only thing we really accomplish is signing out our textbooks and talking amongst ourselves while the teacher rants about dragons, unconcerned by how we aren't really listening.

"Oh and before you leave students, we'll be having a short quiz tomorrow on what we talked about today. Have a good night now! Buh-bye!" Everyone groans as she speaks in a tone which sounds almost scary and we all mutter to ourselves about how unfair this is for us.

"Isn't it a bit early for a quiz?" I ask Levy as we walk towards the doors of the school together.

"Yeah but it's probably cause no one actually listened to her today though." She pouts at me and I laugh at how adorable it makes her look.

"Oh well though, nothing we can do about it now!" I say happily, trying to think optimistically.

"All I need to do is study. It shouldn't take long really, she didn't really say that much."

"Were you actually paying attention? You were talking just like everyone else!" I feel confused by how positively she speaks of how easy it will be for her to study for a quiz that no one knows anything about.

"Don't tell the others but I specialize in script magic so I have no problem with language and stuff so I can remember almost anything that's said as if it were written right in front of me."

"That's so cool! I'm super jealous! Can you help me study?" I ask as we walk out of the building and I immediately spot my fathers car waiting for me, I try to ignore it and keep walking with Levy.

"Sure I can. Do you have a cell phone?" We exchange numbers quickly and then we part ways because she lives in the opposite direction of me, thank goodness! She won't have to watch me get into a big expensive car for no reason.

"Bye Levy-san!" I call to her was we part ways.

"See you tomorrow Lucy-san!" She calls back in a quieter voice. We smile at each other and then I begin walking home, still ignoring my fathers car.

"Lucy-sama, you must get in, we have to drive you home! Its dangerous to walk by your self!" my driver says as the car pulls up beside me. I roll my eyes and get into the car and begin to feel more frustrated than I did in the morning.

"I don't see the big deal." I mutter as i sit in the back and relax after a long and tiring day. Although school went by so fast I still feel drained of all energy and feel like I could fall asleep at any moment. We arrive at home shortly and as soon as the car stops moving I get out and slam the door. As I make my way to my room, I slam every door possible to annoy my father and let him know how annoyed I really am because of the pointless driving happening because of him. Its a waste of time, energy and gas to drive such a short distance when I can easily walk and its not fair that I don't get any time on my own because I always feel like I'm being watched no matter where I am in my house.

When I get into my room I make my way to my bed and collapse onto it. Before long I've fallen asleep for a nice afternoon nap where hopefully I can dream in peace and feel happy for once about whats going on in my dreams. I smile as my eyes shut completely and everything goes black.

I wake up what feels like only a few minutes later but when I look out my window it's completely black outside. I check my clock, 9:27. I slept for a very long time and I didn't even realize it, I decide to check my phone for messages, expecting there to be one from Levy but there's not a single message from anyone. I throw my phone onto my bed and start working on my homework before it becomes to late to finis hit all. I begin to feel my mood slowly drop from a hopeful one to one of dread and a feeling that no one has ever really been my friend. And that won't ever change. No matter how I try I don't think I will ever get to a point where I have even one friend. It's just not possible for someone like me.

* * *

Hey everyone, Hina-chan here. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Leave me some good comments and reviews! If you have any recommendations for me as well that would be helpful too so let me know. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shines brightly through my window and directly into my eyes, causing me to stir slightly. I try to avoid its rays but no matter which direction I face its blocking my vision. I slowly open my eyes, squinting to look at my surroundings. I look around and see that I'm in my room, but not in my bed. I'm still at my desk where I was finishing my homework last night and I must have fallen asleep here by accident somehow. It makes no sense to me though that this happened because of the long nap I had had earlier but then again some things just never make sense. I stretch as I rise from my spot on the chair and rub my eyes as I slowly move toward my bathroom. Some days I feel exactly like a zombie when I first wake up and just lose track of time and do things without thinking.

I blink suddenly then look at myself in the mirror. I gape at what I did after I had had a quick shower. I had decided to do my hair and makeup but now that I'm seeing the results I wish I had paid more attention. My hair is in a mess, one that I can't seem to decipher, it seems to be all knotted together somewhere and my makeup is all over my face. All in all I look as if a toddler has done my makeup and not an 18 year old girl who has had a lot of experience in this part of life. I check the time to find that I have exactly 7 minutes before I have to be downstairs for breakfast with my father. I take off all of my makeup and fix my hair to find that 4 minutes have already passed by and I'm nowhere near ready. I do the best I can for myself with the time I have then dash to the dining room.

"Good morning Father, I hope you haven't been waiting long." I pant as I sit down.

"Lucy I expect you to be on time for our meals. I do not approve of your lateness." he grunts unhappily.

"Sorry, Father" I bow my head in a shameful manner, he seems to assess this then when he finally believes that I realize my wrongdoing he nods and tells our staff to bring in our breakfast.

"Lucy, are you doing well in your classes so far?" I look back up at him.

"Father school just started yesterday, how could I be doing well when it's barely started?" This is the extent of conversations in my house with my father, we hardly know each other and don't share any interests. We have nothing to talk about and always end up talking about school or work. Nothing else.

"Ah yes." he nods. Our food is then placed in front of us and we once again eat in silence. Our servants stand on either side of our long table and wait for us to finish our meal. As soon as I've finished they take away my dishes and I get out of my set to leave, I can't stand being in this house with only my father, let alone in the same room with him.

"I'm off to school then!" I run out the door where my driver awaits with the door open for me, I get in and sigh at how annoying it is to always be escorted with no freedom to walk anywhere with anyone. One time I was walking to the mall with a friend before I moved and my driver showed up out of nowhere and told me to get in under my fathers orders. I argued to not get in but in the end I never win these arguments and eventually just got in. I told my friend to get in with me but my driver said that no mere peasant could get into one of our luxury cars and she had to walk all the way to the mall by herself in tears and my driver just ended up bringing me home to my father rather than the mall like I wanted. My father was very upset when I got there that I had started walking without telling him and punished me for it. That girl never talked to me again and whenever I saw her although I would smile and wave and call her name she never acknowledged me. She never responded after that and I had lost my very first friend. Soon after she started ignoring me all of our other friends did too as if it were some sort of game. They all whispered, giggled and pointed at me as if I were some kind of freak. That was when I was about 11 and it was hurtful and terrible to go through and I had vowed to never lose another friend again but that broke as soon as I had announced that I was moving.

I look out my window to see that the car has stopped moving and we're already at the school. I got out of the car after I had checked to make sure no one was watching me, I waved by to my driver and ran inside. No one was there and I became confused, I checked my phone for the time. 9:56. I had almost missed all of first period already, I gasped before running as fast as I could to English class.

"Sorry I"m late, I lost track of time at home!" I shout as I enter. Green-sensei gives me a quizzical look then laughs slightly at my dishevelled appearance.

"It's alright Lucy it's only the second day, just take your seat, it's almost your turn for your introduction." I sit down in my seat and look at where Levy should be but shes not sitting there, I look at Natsu who is smiling at me and waves slightly.

"Where's Levy-san?" I whisper as some girl near the front of the room introduces herself.

"She's on a job. Don't you know anything?" he asks while laughing.

"A job? What kind of job?" I feel even more confused by his answer.

"She went with her team to help some man over the mountains with his goats or something. Do you really not know about guilds and stuff?" he questions while putting his hands behind his head casually, the girl at the front of the room is still talking so I take my chance to question him now.

"Of course I know about guilds but what does that have to do with why she's not at school?"

"She went on a job that was posted in our guild. You really are clueless Lucy-chaaaan." hes still grinning widely at me.

"You're in a guild already? What? You can do that?"

"Of course you can this is a school of magic after all."

"So I can... join a guild?" I ask excitedly. I've always dreamed of guilds and although I never knew I could use magic before I had always imagined I would be in one of the strongest guilds around and have everyone look up to me. I dreamed of the one I wanted to join last night too, it was called Fairy Tail.

"Sure can!" He replies. Just then the girl sits back down and stops talking, looks like shes finished her introduction and boy was it a long one. I look to Natsu to question him more but then Green-sensei tells me its my turn.

"We'll finish this at lunch." I whisper to Natsu as I plaster on a fake smile and stand up. I swear I can feel him staring at me as I talk.

"Hey my name's Lucy! I enjoy reading and writing and my favourite colour I guess would be pink." I say thoughtfully. I do a cute kind of pose to look like I'm thinking, my finger on my chin and my hip pushed to the side with my other hand on it. "Thanks for your time!" I smile sweetly to the class again before sitting back down and sighing. I turn back to Natsu to resume our conversation but the bell rang as soon as I opened my mouth, looks like I was right about finishing this at lunch.

"Don't forget we'll finish this at lunch." I say while beginning to stand back up.

"I won't Lucy-chan, don't worry." He says while giving a fake laugh. He probably already forget about it sadly, I shake my head, give him a slight wave then continue to my gym class.

I once again find myself moving with the crowd but this time I have an idea of where I'm going and manage to get there on time today. I do a triumphant little dance and then I hear someone behind me trying to stifle a laugh. I turn to see Erza with a smile on her face and her hand in front of her mouth as if it would keep the sound from coming it. Not very successful.

"I never realized you were here." I say sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Surprise. What on earth were you doing?" she seems to have gotten rid of the giggle that she had after clearing her throat in a fairly masculine manner.

"A victory dance." I reply honestly.

"For what?" she still seems amused by my actions. A few more girls enter the gym and just go right to the change rooms.

"I made it to class on time today so I was excited." I laugh at how stupid that sounds even to me, Erza laughs too.

"I guess that would be a big deal to a new student. I remember when I first started here. I don't think I ever was late for a class though." She scratches her chin and drifts off into thought. For some reason I see a mental image of Erza walking through the halls and pushing the people out of her way on her first day, even though she must have been a freshman at that point. This image makes me giggle, she snaps back from her thoughts.

"Maybe we should go get changed?" I suggest suppressing my laugh after the mental image of Erza pushing all of the guys and seniors out of her way without even batting an eye until one of them challenges her and then Erza just throws him out the window with ease and continues to class with a bored expression on her face.

"Probably." He responds as the bell rings. We go into the change room as a few other girls come out. I rush to get changed and when I turn to Erza after putting my shirt on she's already changed and ready to go. I've never seen someone change so fast before in my life.

"How did you change so fast?" I ask in awe.

"I don't just requip armour you know. I'll see you out there." Then she leaves me all alone in the change room. I hurriedly change into the rest of my gym clothes and run out; luckily the warmup was just about to start so I joined the rest of the girls who look ready to run some more laps.

I slump down onto the bench at the same table I sat at yesterday after magic class. I feel exhausted because of how much I strained myself trying to get more of a feel for my magic and some actual control over it. During that class I really didn't find any time to bring up the subject of guilds again to Natsu so it seems my earlier statement of finishing it at lunch rang true.

"Who are you calling Flame brain? You Ice Princess!"

"What? You're such an idiot!"

"At least I'm not a stripper!"

"I don't-... Where the hell did my clothes go?" I see Gray looking down at his bare chest in an odd way. It seems as though Gray and Natsu arguing was very common, it looked to me as if they fought every time they came across each other. I guess its just one little thing I have to get used to but it is a big pain in the ass. Especially when Gray automatically starts taking his clothes off without thinking about it and he does it so quickly and efficiently that its done in the blink of an eye. I sigh and they both turn to me.

"Do you guys always fight like this?"

"Well if he wasn't such a fairy!"

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray responds menacingly.

"Oh you want to go?" Natsu stands abruptly making me sigh once again.

"Enough!" I shout at them both causing them to jump slightly. It seems they didn't expect me to raise my voice like that.

"Why are you yelling at me? It's Gray who started it!" Natsu cries to me, not seeing how this is fair to him.

"Are you kidding? Its not my fault its yours!" Gray responds without even thinking about it. Its like a chain reaction and it just keeps going on and on until someone stops it.

"Guys, seriously, sit down and shut it. I'd like to eat my lunch in peace you know." they oblige while glaring at one another. Before anyone else can say anything Erza joins us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Lucy, I had to separate this fight in the hall way on my way here." she sits down beside me across from Gray who just ignores her completely. I was glad to have another girl around at lunch instead of the two idiots sitting opposite of us.

"Don't worry about it. I was kept entertained." I give a sarcastic laugh and turn to glare at Natsu who is spacing out after already finishing his lunch. I roll my eyes at how blank his expression is.

"Well alright. Anyway I'm starving." she turns to grab what I'm assuming will be her lunch and ends up putting a whole bag half the size of a backpack on the table. She nonchalantly begins pulling food out from it and eating it.

"Is that your lunch?"

"Yeah. I have to admit its a bit smaller than usual though. I figured I didn't need the extra calories." Natsu snickers and I see him trying to hold in a laugh from behind his hand.

"Something funny Dragneel?" Erza turned on him so fast that she even gave me a scare. Natsu gulps loudly before answering.

"No. N-nothing at all is funny, Erza." I see Gray laughing at the bad position Natsu has put himself in but he immediately stops when he finds Erza no giving him the death glare. He glances away and begins whistling innocently. She then continues to eat her lunch and a silence falls upon the table as I finish up my lunch.

"Oh Natsu-san I wanted to ask you more about the guilds and stuff! I've always though about this one guild and maybe now I'd be able to join it! I'm so happy!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Remember in english class we were talking about guilds?" he still looks dumbfounded by what I'm saying. He probably has the worst memory ever and I really wonder how he even passes any of his classes at this point. "You know we were talking about how Levy went on a mission with her team because shes in a guild? I want to know more about them"

Ohhhh! Right! Well Erza, Gray and I are actually in the same guild as Levy-chan, and you know the principal, Makarov?-" I no in response. "-well he's our guild master! He's great at it too! Anyway what guild did you want to join Lucy-chan?" Before I can even open my mouth to respond I heara bunch of squealing girls in the back corner of the room, I turn to see whats going on and see a group of freshman huddled around a senior boy. He seems to ooze with confidence.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see what that's about." I say rising our of my seat and walking over with caution.

"I can't believe it! Who knew he went to our school!" One girl practically screamed at another excitedly.

"I know! We're so lucky! We even get to meet him!" Another replied just as loudly. I approach a girl who seems quieter then the others and ask her whats happening.

"Don' you know who he is?"

"Uh no? Should I?"

"Its the fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel! He's pretty much a legend around here!" I feel confused by this and think to myself. Wait how is that Natsu when Natsu is sitting at my table right now? I turn back and he catches my eye and waves happily, I ignore him and turn back to the other 'Natsu' surrounded by girls. I join the group of squealing teenage girls and fight my way to teh front to see the boy wooing a girl in the centre. I feel all the others jealousy seeping through and shudder slightly. My movement must have caught his eye and he turns to me smiling brightly. I instantly feel calmer and walk towards him without willing my body to. I try to stop it but I can't.

"Well what do we have here? You're quite the pretty one aren't you? You must be excited to meet the famous dragon slayer, tell me what is your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia" I respond, my lips moving of their own accord. '_What is going on? I'm not telling my body to do this? Why am I responding to this creep?'_

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy" he bows and takes my hand in his and kisses it, all the other girls give screams of excitement. Just when I'm starting to feel like I won't be able to control my body again Natsu appears.

"Who's this guy?" he questions giving him a once over.

"I'm the dragon slayer-"

"You're a dragon slayer too?! Whats your name?" Natsu seems just as excited as all of the girls around him.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu then gets a confused look on his face then understanding dawns on his face.

"You're not me you sicko! Let go of Lucy!" I feel my becoming mobile by my own command again and blush slightly at how Natsu just used my name without any honorifics. The guy scowls nastily at Natsu and his grip on me tightens.

"You little brat. Spoiling my plans so easily. But I really must be going now. Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, I'll be taking her with me." the fake Natsu tips his hat to the real one and smirks before he uses some sort of magic that let s him escape, taking me with him. I hear Natsu call my name as the guy pushes me into his car, I try to fight him but I still feel drained of power from my last class.

"Maybe I'll see you at my little ball tonight." He calls out to Natsu before getting into the car, he throws a random piece of paper onto the ground as he begins to drive off.

"Don't litter you creep! Go pick that up!" he gives me a look which makes me cower and scowls again and before I can say anything out he lifts his hand and makes a fist. I throw my hands up in defense but its useless. My vision fades to black as I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I don't want to give you any excuse here so I'll just say I'll try to update a bit sooner next time! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Don't forget to leave me some reviews and stuff to! Oh and for anyone who's thinking that because Lucy has already met Natsu that she shouldn't have fell for this guys trick, sorry about that but I gotta change some stuff!**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu, where are you going dressed like that?" Erza who was in the middle of polishing her swords outside the school asked the boy in front of her.

"Just to a little party." He smiles crazily before walking off casually, Erza rolls her eyes at his stupidity. She had an idea of where he was going already and knew he was an idiot for trying to go alone but she didn't care enough to try and stop him or go with him, besides she had at least another 43 weapons to clean and polish still. She had no time to be messing around.

"Make sure you bring her back or you know they'll be consequences!" she shouts to his retreating figure, he turns around with a huge grin on his face and gives her a thumbs up. She shakes her head with a small smile on her face and then hes gone.

"Wheres he off to?" Gray asks as he comes out of the building himself.

"Just to see a friend." Erza smiles slightly.

"Of course. That idiot, he's so reckless, going there on his own."

"I'm sure he'll survive at least and if not maybe I can have the honour of finishing him off." Gray winces at the thought of what Erza could do.

"Thats a bit harsh even for you." he glances at her expression to a see a creepy grin on it and raises his eyebrow.

"I'm just joking."

"Sure you are." Gray laughs before leaving a menacing looking Erza who glares daggers at his back. He waves as he heads home, not interested enough to go after Natsu.

Natsu casually makes his way to the address on the piece of paper he picked up after that creepy fake took off with Lucy, taunting him with the invitation to his party before he left. He even decided to dress up for this party only because it did say formal attire on the invitation. He was wearing a black suit and shoes with a red striped tie. He felt excited to get to the party and take out the poser who stole his new friend, he refused to give up on something that would be so easy for him. He laughs at the thought of his faker cowering in a corner at his own party, all of his guests laughing at how pathetic he is.

"What are you laughing at, Natsu?"

"Nothing at all. Let's just get there already." The pair quickly move until they find the address. They reach a pier, a surprise for them both.

"Looks like we're looking for a ship then. I guess it'll be big huh?"

"Probably. I think its that one." Natsu says pointing to a huge yacht at the very end of the pier.

"Alright!"

"Let's go!" Natsu dashes towards the yacht and just as hes about to reach it the anchor is lifted and it begins to move out into the open water.

"I feel sick just looking at it!" A sick looking Natsu kneels at the end of the pier trying to hold in the vomit which comes with his motion sickness of moving vehicles.

"Natsu, we have to save your friend! Come on!"

"Right." He stands back up and the two think of a plan of how to get on the ship and what they'll do when they get there.

"Come on pretty lady, why don't you dance for us?" a buff looking man leers at me,and I somehow find myself in a red cocktail dress and sitting at a table on a giant ship. I don't remember waking up and I certainly didn't know if I even changed myself but I feel helpless here, especially when I don't have my keys.

"No way!" I huff turning away stubbornly and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Boss, I thought you said she'd be easy." he turns to the man sitting across from me who is twirling my keys on his finger casually.

"I never thought she'd be like this. All the more fun." He grins evilly while staring at me with crazy eyes, and I feel an involuntary shiver go up my spine. I keep my gaze turned from the two men and watch all the other party guests on the dance floor enjoying themselves on the ship.

"Well she'll have to cooperate soon anyway, we're departing in only a few minutes now." The big man says, now also sporting an evil looking grin.

"What do you even plan on doing with me?" I turn back to the man across from me, his grin grows even wider from my question. He begins to explain what he's planning and as he speaks, my face changes, my mouth drops open. By the time hes finishing talking I'm trying my best not to appear to care but my face gives me away. I can't help it, I begin to laugh out loud. His face shows surprise by my reaction.

"What is so funny?"

"You kidnapped me...to...to...to make me a model? Hahahah! That's ridiculous!" I squeeze out between laughing and his face grows darker.

"There was no other way. I could never convince someone like you to come with me halfway across the world to model. Especially when you have no idea who I really am." Before I can respond to this I feel the ship begin to move away from the pier and feel like I'm going to fall over at first but then I adjust quickly to the motion and sit up straighter.

"There's no way you'll get away with this, I can easily just leave you know." I begin to get up and as soon as I'm on my feet I'm surrounded by big men much like the one who asked me to dance earlier. The man on the other side of the table clicks his tongue.

"Now, now we can't let that happen now can we? It's not every day I stumble upon a girl like you. You're exactly what I've been looking for, I've been searching for years and now that I have you I certainly won't be letting you escape so easily. Besides you're powerless without your keys aren't you?" He smiles at me and holds my keys up to show me, as if telling me he has complete control over me while holding my keys. I grimace, realizing he's right, there's not a whole lot I can do without the help of my spirits. I open my mouth to respond but then the roof suddenly collapses in the centre of the room a single person stands there.

"Who's there? Boys, get him!" the fake Natsu sitting at the table stands and makes a wide arching motion with his arm, sending his men towards the person standing beneath the now collapsed roof. _'It couldn't be. Could it?' _The dust begins to clear as the group of men approach the figure. When the dust has finally settled, my face grins on its own.

"Natsu!" I feel relieved that he came to save me. He smiles at me from across the room. The boat lurches and then I see Natsu on the ground looking sick surrounded by men.

"You're kidding me right... You're seasick?" I mutter in an annoyed tone.

"This is _the_ Natsu Dragneel? Are you serious? This is a joke!" the fake is laughing hysterically as the real Natsu rolls on the ground trying not to be sick. The relief I felt earlier vanishes completely and is replaced by a feeling of dread. _'Now what do we do?'_ I turn to the fake one who is on his feet, hunched over from laughing so hard and see that my keys are lying on the table right in front of me, I snatch them back without even thinking first.

"Gate of the Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" I immediately summon one of my spirits and soon Taurus stands before, oogling me.

"Lucy-san you have a nice body as always!" he seems too excited to see me and I sigh.

"Stop staring at me and go do something!" Before Taurus can react to what I yelled at him a blue cat with wings suddenly swoops in from the hole in the roof. '_What on earth is happening now.'_

"Natsu!" It calls and dives for him, I stare in disbelief. First its a blue cat with wings and then its a talking blue with wings. I just don;t understand what is going on now at all but the cat picks up Natsu and suddenly he seems to look a lot better than before.

"You want some of this?!" He shouts to the goonies surrounding him, I feel more relieved again. Natsu begins attacking the group around him and I just stare in awe. He moves so fast and the fire he produces makes it look more beautiful than it should. After all, their blood spatters everything as he attacks them relentlessly until they're all lying on the ground defenceless.

"So this is a Fairytail wizard, is it?" The fake says also in awe, my head snaps to stare at him as soon as the words leave his mouth then my gaze drifts to the real Natsu slowly as if I'm in a trance.

"F-f-fairy...tail?" I look at him in confusion.

"This is the true strength of a Fairytail wizard!" He yells triumphantly. The fake one claps sarcastically while Natsu laughs to himself and the cat is smiling too. I begin to feel lightheaded, unable to accept all that has happened in the past few days. It was all so much to handle in such a short amount of time. As I slowly fade from consciousness I see the cat flying a frantic Natsu towards me and the fake escaping through the hole in the ceiling and then all I see is blackness.

"Hey I think shes waking up!" an excited and slightly familiar voice exclaims.

"Be quiet, Natsu! At least let her wake up on her own and not because of your yelling!" I hear a female voice yelling at Natsu and then a bang. I hear some whimpers slightly distant from me and another boy laughing at what I assume is Natsu cowering from Erza.

"Good one, Erza!" the boy says between his laughter.

"You be quiet too!" she yells again. I hear another bang and then there are two different boys whimpering slightly from Erza's strength. I feel myself smiling slightly as I begin to wake up. I feel like I'm waking from a very deep and dreadful sleep, almost as if I had been sleeping for days.

"Shes opening her eyes!" a shadow looms over me and I hear Erzas voice. I can hear the other two figures approach me as well, my eyes open and I come face to face with Erza. I jump in surprise and sigh as my heart pounds rapidly in my chest, she had nearly given me a heart attack, I never expected her to be so close to me.

"Lucy!" Natsu cries as he practically jumps on me. Hes on top of my bed and also very close to my face, I feel like my cheeks turn a slightly pink colour from his proximity.

"You idiot, don't smother her, she just woke up!" Erza throws him off of the bed and I giggle slightly as he pouts from his new position on the floor.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" the other boy, who appears to be Gray, asks with a slightly concerned tone.

"I feel good as new!" I stretch my arms above my head for emphasis.

"Good to hear. Someone I know was worried sick about you." he smirks at me before I see him glance at Natsu who was talking quietly with the blue cat from earlier. I smile despite the strange feeling I have in my chest, I was glad to see Natsu, he had saved me from the fake Natsu who still remained nameless to me. Then I remembered what Natsu had shouted right before I blacked out.

"Natsu! You're a Fairytail wizard and you didn't even tell me!" I exclaim causing everyone in the room to look at me, I ignore their gazes and stare straight at Natsu.

"Well Lucy I never thought it was something very important to just bring out. I'm very proud of myself and my guild and they're like my family so I never thought to mention it." he rubs the back of his head sheepishly, smiling slightly at me

"But I told you I wanted to join Fairytail! I've always dreamed about it and now that I realize I'm a mage I can feel it within my grasp!" I sit up from the bed I'm in with a determined look. I finally make it a point to examine where I am. I'm in a small room with white floors and white walls even the bed is completely white. The only thing adding colour to the room are the people inside and a vase of flowers sitting on a small table on my left. I figure I must be in the hospital or something, no where else could have such a boring room.

"You wish to join Fairytail Lucy? Do you think you have what it takes?" Erza looks at me fiercly and my smile widens at this.

"Of course I do." she smiles back at my response and reaches out her to me, I shake it for what seems to be no apparent reason. I see Gray standing beside her also wearing a big grin and Natsu behind him with a goofy smile on his face.

"We'll take you to our master, Makarov then Lucy." Natsu says while giving me a thumbs up, I shake my head with a small laugh at his childishness.

"Alright. When can I get out of here? I haven't seen a nurse or doctor yet." I ask them, they all give me a little laugh at my question as if it were something really silly to ask.

"We're back at the school Lucy, our nurse is out right now but we do know some first aid ourselves. The master should still be here though so we can go to him right away if you'd like.

"Why would he be..." my voice trailed off.

"He's also the principal at this school, didn't Natsu tell you that?" Erza asks as her head shifts to the side a little giving her an innocent look.

"Oh my gosh I thought he was joking!" I shout as my face turns a dark colour from embarrassment.

"Don't worry Lucy its a shock for everyone the first time they hear it." Gray says while trying not to laugh at me, Natsu is laughing his head off behind him, making me feel more embarrassed.

"Stupid Natsu" I mutter. Erza offers her hand to help me up with a smile and I take it without hesitation, I already feel as if we have formed a strong bond which can't be broken. Although I've only known them for a few days, I feel like I've known them forever and I can already tell that they're much better friends than any I've had before. I feel comfortable around them, something I never quite felt before with my old friends and it makes me feel much better knowing I can count on them.

"By the way, how long was I out for?" I question them as they lead me through the halls of our school, joking and laughing with each other.

"A few hours I think." Natsu says thoughtfully. I sigh in frustration, my father must be really worried by now and might even be looking for me.

"Well can we make this quick then?"

"Why's that, Lucy?" Gray butts into our conversation and falls back into step with me.

"My father is probably wondering where I am by now."

"Alright Lucy! We'll make you a Fairytail wizard in no time at all! Just make sure you're prepared for it!" Natsu says enthusiastically as we reach the front office. I give them one last smile before we enter the office which could change everything for me. My life, my goals, my wants. Nothing will ever be the same after this. I'm scared by this fact and I feel sudden despair. The feelings of loneliness still haven't disappeared and I still don't feel what could be considered happy for anyone else but I'm ready, more ready for this than anything else I've ever experienced. I'm ready to become a Fairytail wizard.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing alright! Sorry for such a short chapter but I can't really explain why I feel that it was right for it to be like this! Such a strange feeling, ahahaha! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next ones to come! I'm so excited to be writing this and can't wait to read any comments or reviews you may leave!**

**Until next time! ~Hina-chan**


End file.
